


Love Game

by artfullysinful



Category: Crown The Empire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfullysinful/pseuds/artfullysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally post my updates on wattpad.com<br/>Follow my account and add this story to your library there if you desire to read the chapters before I upload them here.<br/>My wattpad username is RockinGreekNerd</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I originally post my updates on wattpad.com  
> Follow my account and add this story to your library there if you desire to read the chapters before I upload them here.  
> My wattpad username is RockinGreekNerd

"Hey" I heard Brandon calling.

"Hey" I just ignored him.

"Hey Andy wake up I'm bored." I kept ignoring him.

"That's it."

Shit.

I felt Brandon's fingers wrap around my ankle, just before he pulled me out my bed and I face planted the floor.

I sat up and groaned, looking over Brandon who was sitting cross legged, looking at me and grinning.

I felt something warm trail over my lips. I placed my fingers on the warm liquid and then stared at them, the bright red liquid turning deep crimson.

"Great." I muttered. Another bloody bloody nose.

I heard Brandon chuckle.

I glanced over at him only to get a minor heart attack. He had moved right in front of me.

He licked his lips and eyed me. His eyes from normal dark brown, human, eyes turned into two, pitch black lifeless abysses.

Great. I guess he had in mind to watch me shower again. Oh goodie. Wonder-fucking-ful.

He got up, grabbing my arm, pulling me up with him.

He dragged me towards the bathroom connected to my bedroom, making me stumble and almost fall over.

Brandon shoved me on the door and pressed his body on mine.

Shit.

What he had in mind is way worse than watching me shower.

He pressed his lips on my neck, right on the bruise he left last night. He chuckled slightly and sucked on the bruised spot.

I felt a mix of pain and pleasure run through my body.

Not this again.

See, Brandon feeds off of my emotions. He especially likes the emotions _he_ causes.

He says they are, sweeter and more tasteful than the emotions that other things cause to me.

He said his favorites so far are pleasure and pain.

He prefers pleasure seeing as he gets fun off of causing me to get a boner which then he watches me shamefully take care of by thinking of mutilated corpses.

What? You thought I'd masturbate in front of him?

It's enough he gets to watch me shower and occasionally slaps my butt when he does.

I'm not gonna give him the pleasure of seeing me dry fuck my self.

Plus it's discussing anyway.

I mean, having to clean up later would be really difficult.

He can read my thought so I'm betting that he likes the effect his touching gives me.

After 20 minuets he finally stopped, leaving me with a huge pain on my neck and a bulge on my pants.

Brandon grabbed me from my shit's collar, pulled me right in front of him making my cheeks even redder.

Before I even realized he had opened the bathroom door and pushed me in making me stumble and fall.

Brandon walks in with a seductive smirk and closes the door with behind him with his mind power thingy.

He grabs me once again from the collar and pulls me up.

"Will you ignore me again, Andy?" he says staring at me with those black lifeless eyes of his.

"N-no Brandon, I won't." I stuttered out.

"Good boy." he replied with a smirk and his eyes turning normal.

Brandon releases my shirt's collar and disappears into thin air.

Finally, I'm alone... ish.

I walk back a few steps and feel my back press against the wall. Taking a breath and then exhaling it, my back slides down the wall and I sit on the floor, calming my self down for a while.

Once I was finally calm, I slowly got up and walked over to the sink, staring at my face in the mirror, wondering what I did to deserve this.

A demon making my life a living fucking hell since I was 13.

And the only way to get rid of him is to sell my soul? Nah ah. I'd rather live the rest of my life with him than have to spend eternity with him.

I opened the tap and let the cold water run, before splashing it on my face. And staring at my self in the mirror, watching the water droplets slide down my skin and finally drop in the sink with a small splash.

Before Brandon started showing him self to me and not just mess with me while invisible I used to self harm a lot. The reason I haven't self harmed is that Brandon popped behind me one day while I was mutilating my self and slapped the blade from my hand.

I don't know why he cares.

He's a demon.

They don't have feelings.

He has been annoying me twenty four seven since.

At least he cared enough to stop me. Humans that surrounded me fell for the sarcastic voice I had when telling the truth.

Just like Lemony Snicket said

The best way to keep a secret is to tell it to everyone you know and pretend you're kidding.

Trust me. It works. You will be surprised by the amount of people who actually take it as a joke. No one ever asked me if I am actually telling the truth, which I was, only disguising it with a silly voice.

Believe it or not he actually caught me burning my hand on the side of my laptop. You know, that part that gets really hot and burns if you touch it.

Let's not talk about this anymore.

I stepped in the shower and turned on the water. I hissed at the temperture of the water but didn't change the it, seeing as that's the only thing I can do to get a kick, stand under boiling hot water. My whole bdy was on fire and my skin turned red from the hotness of the water.

I reached over to the shampoo bottle and grabed it. I squeezed a bit of it to my hand and started massaging my scalp. I accidentally gave out a small moan, from the pain I felt, due to my masochistic personallity.

"You called me?" I heard Brandon's voice call from behind me as I jumped in surprise.

I turned around, facing his smirking evil face. "What do you want, Brandon?"

"I heard you calling me, love." He said still wearing that stupid little smirk I'd just love to whipe off of his fucking face.

"I wasn't calling you. And stop fucking calling me love you ass."

"Now, now. Is that a way to talk to your master?"

"You're not my master."

"Tsc tsc tsc." he sain and grabbed me, kissing me roughly. Moving his hands to grab my butt.

Water was soaking both of us, heat was radiating from our bodies. This scene would have seemed erotic to any person who doesn't know the full story. I have to admit. This scene gave me felings I've never felt before for anyone and made me question my life but even so, Brandon still is a demon that is here to torture me.

I want this to end.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So update after my seven month hiatus.

_**Listen to Earned It by The Weekend while reading since I wrote this while listening to it :) PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER** _

 

Brandon was slowly moving his hand to my sides when I finally managed to push him away. "I have to go to class, or I'm gonna fail out of college. So can you please let me finish taking a shower?" I asked, moving his hands away from my hips.

 

"Hmm, fine." he replied. I was about to say thank you to him but cut me off "but, when you return, you're going to let me do anything that I want, okay?"

 

I sighed but agreed. "Good boy." he said smirking and slapping my butt before disappearing.

 

I sighed again, this time punching the wall, which wasn't a good idea now that I think of it, seeing as I hit the tiles that made a pattern thing and now my fist is bleeding. Oh well, better than morning torture from Brandon.

 

I got out of the shower and started searching for the first aid kit. I finally found it in the cupboard underneath the sink. I quickly opened it and pulled out the gauges, and wrapped it around my hand and then sealed it with those metallic things.

 

I quickly dried my self with a towel, putting on a plaid button down shirt, and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, not bothering to put on boxers.

 

I walked out of the bathroom while pulling up the sleeves of the button down shirt, to see Brandon lying on my bed in a "draw me like one of your French girls" pose.

 

"Draw me like one of your French girls." speak of the Devil. No, literally.

 

He laughed and straightened him self up in a sitting position. "You told me not to bother you but that doesn't mean I can't watch your cute butt get dressed." Brandon said and traced his tongue over his sharp canines.

 

(By this point I cut my nails meaning I'm going to have to get used to typing differently so if you see any sort of error please let me know so I can fix it)

 

I didn't even spend the calories it would take for me to sigh, but instead I just went on and pulled on my jeans that were lying on my chair. I could feel Brandon's eyes burning holes in my soul.

 

Brandon had told me he couldn't see my face but he could see my soul instead. Which kind of explains why he's taken such an interest in me. Maybe my soul is more attractive than my mortal body.

 

Which I highly doubt seeing as ever since I was a young boy my soul has been torn and frayed in so many ways that are unimaginable to the common person's mind.

 

I pulled on a Slipknot shirt and my black vans in silence. Even though I could feel Brandon staring at my butt like he usually does.

 

Six years ago I would have made a sarcastic comment on that but now I know better than I did then. Brandon's punishment is much more grave than having him stare at my behind knowing that he feels like it is all for him.

 

I stopped attempting to find a person to be in a relationship with since last time I did apparently I had their smell all over me and Brandon took care of that little problem, firstly by exterminating the boy I fell in love with and then proceeding to rub his smell off on me.

 

I can still remember that day.

 

The day that all the innocence I had left in me be taken away once and for all, and Brandon act all possessive over me and everything between us change.

 

Of course it was my fault since I lost the bet.

 

I'm going to explain the details later on but for now let us stick to the present.

 

The problem is. I fell in love with Brandon and so I have to suffer the rest of my life unless I sell my soul to him, let him become some form of Azazel for me. (it's kind of a supernatural reference)

 

In the beginning it wasn't as bad but Brandon started getting pressure from Crowley so he let out his anger on me. I should have gotten angry at him. But instead I just took it and afterwards as he kept apologizing to me I forgave him.

 

I always forgave him. No matter how much he hurt me.

 

All because I still believed that somewhere inside him, the boy I fell in love with three years ago was still there. Just trapped inside the darkness.

 

I am still determined to save Brandon.

 

I took my keys and threw my bag over my shoulder. And without even saying goodbye to Brandon I walked out of my apartment.

 

I popped my earphones in, playing Those In Glass Houses by Of Mice And Men. I decided to listen to it but as it went to the "And you could have the whole wide world, the best part was always in our hands." part it became too much so I just pressed forward having The Devil In I by Slipknot start playing and me immediately without a second thought changing it.

 

Instead of having songs that reminded me of the cure shit I was in, I just went and chose to listen to Upon A Burning Body's cover of Turn Down For What. I my opinion the guitarist has the most talent I've ever witnessed in someone since he was able to play the bass of the song with his guitar.

 

By the point the song ended Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey started and since I didn't realize what the song was in the beginning, as it played on I was so drawn to Lana's voice that I couldn't bring my self to skip the song.

 

Knowing too well how it was written by fate her self that I will start crying before reaching my digital art class.

 

"He hit me and it felt like a kiss."

 

A tear fell from my eye, clearing my vision a bit. I could still feel the pain I felt the first time Brandon hit me.

 

It felt nothing like any other kind of pain I felt when I was hit before. that one hurt much more just because I knew it came from him.

 

But now when he hits me, it feels as if he kissed me, like its his way of showing his love for me.

 

When he hurts me now it feels like true love.

 

You can hear the violence.

 

_**So all the plans I originally had for this story went down the drain. I originally intended for you guys to see how the deal went on and how they ended up happy together but after two months of watching Criminal Minds, Sleepy Hollow and Bates Motel, the whole plot changed. While I was writing the chapter. Because you know what? It's more realistic this way. also let me explain why I wasn't in a writing state these months. I fell back into that downward spiral that is sadness for various reasons. but for now. I am happy so let's leave it at that. The guy up there is a drawing I had done like few months ago and it kinda suits this chapter.** _


	3. Beginning of the End

I was walking home from school when it all began. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if I took that short cut instead of going through the long way. The reason I went through the long way is because I wanted to see him. I wanted to see Benn. Benn was, and still is, the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. His blond hair and his amazing grey eyes. You could say that he was my first love.

 

If you can call what we had love.

 

He walked up to me, with a smile gleaming with angelic grace.

 

"Hey." he said with incredible calmness. I still don't know how he did it, being able to strike up a conversation with a complete stranger without feeling a single strain of anxiousness. It was a miracle for me to talk to my friends because of my stutter.

 

"H-hey." I said, trying my best no to stutter but as you can see, I failed miserably. God fucking dammit. I guess this is God's way of punishing me for as my ex best friend kindly put it "like it up the ass" (if you guys read my other boyxboy book Glass Child you will recognise that phrase)

 

"I've never seen you around before." he said, voice full of charm. He's charming enough to charm a fish out of water. Usually I'm not the one being chatted up by a hot guy, nevertheless a blond hot guy with grey eyes that look like the skies of England.

 

"I just transferred h-here from Austin." I said, again making a fool of my self by stuttering out my words instead of talking normally like all people do.

 

"Awesome, you're the new kid! Andy, right?" he exclaimed giving me a charming smile yet again.

 

"Y-yeah." I stuttered out. Fucking hell fuck me sideways.

 

"Cool, my name is Benn." he told me, holding his hand out for me to shake, which I nervously did. Oh shit he probably thinks I'm gross now since I could feel my palms sweating currently, but I can't pull my hand away,I don't want to seem rude or any more of an anti-social loser than I already did.

 

First it was being seated next to the hottest guy in my class which I totally embarrassed my self in front of. How? you may ask. It's quite simple really, he started a small talk with me, trying to be friendly and I, like the fucking loser I am, stuttered out everything that I attempted to say.

 

Ah, best first impression ever.

 

"We should hang out, wanna go for ice cream?" he asked me. It was basically September in the rest of America but not in good old Texas, summer all year round. Ah, the amazing feeling of the Texas sun on your skin, through your black clothes.

 

"Sure." ah, god is so merciful, he allowed me to speak without stuttering my words for once.

 

We just walked together, and seeing as the ice cream shop was far from where we were, that is if we took the 'safe' road, we both agreed into taking the shortcuts through alleyways. One of those alleyways is the reason I'm here in the present day.

 

It is what we saw that made us the way we are today.

 

We walked into an alleyway that had the title of Devil's Gateway. Not that Innocent little Andy would know. Little thirteen year old Andy knew nothing about the town he moved in. Other than the fact it was more populated than Austin.

 

Once they stepped foot into that alleyway it was like they just walked into a morgue. Body parts everywhere, only instead of being left on top of metal tables, they were scattered around, stray animals eating the flesh from the limbs, not being able to reach the organs that where in a literal sense, nailed onto the walls.

 

Benn and I tried to turn around and walk the fuck out of that place, jump on the nope train to fuckthatville.

 

But as soon as we turned around we only saw a wall with the head, of the body parts that were scattered around, being held onto it with a machete, one end sticking out of it's mouth, the handle being broken, so the blade was stained with blood, that appeared to be black.

 

I guess we were both wondering how the fuck did we not see the body parts before we entered the alleyway that looked like it belonged into one of those Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies. Maybe that's what happened here. It could be a setting of one of the movies, or, hell, we could have even stepped into one of the movies them selves.

 

All I know is that we had to get the fuck out of here and we sure as hell couldn't go the other way.

 

Why? you ask.

 

Well, I must have forgotten to describe you what awaited for us in the other end.

 

Silly me.

 

There is a dude that appeared to have horns sticking out of his head, his skin was surrounded by a cloud of pitch black smoke. Smoke as black as his eyes, well, the 'whites' of his eyes the irises were glowing a deep crimson colour. His lips were parted in a demonic smile, revealing two sets of sharp teeth, that looked like they were the cause of the bites on the organs that were nailed on the walls.

 

On his back were black bat like wings, fully extended. He was holding on his right hand a human heart, that was still attempting to pump blood. He calmly moved the heart toward his mouth, his jaws extending like he was a boa, a huge snake like tongue extended, wrapping around the still beating heart, then, pulled the heart in his mouth, swallowing it whole.

 

After that display, hi licked the blood from his hands. And began walking towards us.

 

I think I was praying to all the gods that I knew existed, hoping for a miracle to happen and for me to wake up harmless in my bed, so I could just sigh relieved and just laugh at my self.

 

Benn just turned to me, I assume thinking something to him self about how we were both going to die anyway, and just pulled me from my spot, dipped me and kissed me. Needless to say I had stopped praying that moment and just as needy as he was, kissed him, all my thoughts had stopped.

 

After the display of affection we gave to the demon that was in front of us now, he pulled me back to standing and he held on to me. As he looked back to the demon.

 

"I want to make a deal." was all the demon said, but it was enough to oddly, have a feeling of relief wash over me.

 

"If you two do not reveal to any humans about my existence, I will let you walk away from here." my heart beat slowed down back to normal.

 

"But" oh there comes that but we all dread of.

 

"I will have to monitor you both. I my self will be monitoring you." he said pointing to me. "and my trusted companion will be monitoring you." he then added, looking over to Benn.

 

He paused then, waiting for our reaction.

 

Benn must have been suicidal because he should have know that the words he spoke next would surely cost him his life.

 

"How about you go fuck your self."

 

and with that the demon ripped his head off with a sword that was made of pure darkness. Or at least it looked like that. It was black and had engravings that looked like they were in some dead language that has been lost for thousands of years.

 

I instantly let go of Benn's body, my eyes wider that they ever have been before. I actually feared that they would pop out of their sockets.

 

"This is what happens if you speak to me that way. Now, do we have a deal?" the demon spoke to me directly.

 

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

 

"Great." he spoke before laughing a demonic laugh, because, what other laugh do demons laugh? After that I just blacked out.


End file.
